shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leopold Diablo
Introduction Leopold Diablo, commonly known as simply Diablo is the oldest member of The Crime Pirates besides the captain, Wolf. Nothing is known about his past or his motives for joining the crew, however, it's stated by Wolf multiple times that Diablo enjoys destruction, which might the reason he joined the crew in the first place, cause it would give him the chance to do it whenever he wants to. Appearance Diablo is a tall man with a fit and semi-muscular build. He has long pink hair, patterned with either green or violet spots, parted in a zig-zagging manner; the bangs of which are propped are parted slightly to the side. The rest of his hair is cut straight across at his shoulders. His shirt is black and appears to be made of mesh-wiring: it covers his shoulders and torso but down his back and abdomen are linked circles that are tucked under his belt, which in the back end in two~three long "coat tails". On his biceps are spiral tattoos inked black, red, and green with long black lines that end on his wrists, but the tattoos are literally his sleeves. He also wears wristbands and sockless brown loafers. His eyes are unique: his irises are "fragmented", forming as spots with a triangular shaped highlight to them. Personality The biggest personality trait Diablo shows is his paranoia, which is taken to a very dangerous and clinical scale. Diablo lives most of his life in the shadows with a violent tendency to hunt and kill those who see his face. Aggressive and ruthless, something even Wolf is aware of, he's willing to kill anyone and even his own family if it means keeping his identity safe - something highly vocalized through his attempts to murder the Special Unit members. If he feels as if someone is conspiring against him, they too will become a target and they will be dubbed as traitors if they attempt to find out who he is and thus be made as examples of his wrath. Because of this paranoia, Diablo has a strong will to overcome his past, which is a mystery. Operating under a philosophy that his Devil Fruit leaves him invincible because it allows him to force others into doing things unconsciously, Diablo's main weakness is that he can't avoid his past. This weakness unnerves him greatly, as he confesses to Wolf that "Fear comes from an unexpected past." Believing that fear must be conquered, he began a hunt to erase all traces of it. As a member of The Crime Pirates, he is highly respected, mainly because of his strength and how important he is considered by Wolf. The closest thing to a relationship that he has is with Michel, who keeps following him around. Despite the fact he finds Michel annoying most of the times, occasionally, Diablo stated that he's glad he's not alone at least, which shows that entering a pirate crew actually helped with his paranoia. Diablo is also unforgiving of those he considers enemies, especially traitors. This is probably partly because he believes himself to be without fault. In battle he's known to brag; he often claims himself a future emperor of the world, the only one fit to rule the world, and he justifiably boasts about his Devil Fruit's power regularly. Still, he tries to show most enemies a certain amount of respect. He compliments both Ezio and Kazuki heavily during their battles. But if he begins losing, he'll switch to more aggressive pronouns and begin shouting insults and asserting his superiority. He uses the prefix I or Me (この kono?) to announce his name in a sign of superiority over others. His second biggest trait is his firm belief in fate. This is probably largely because of his unknown past. Diablo often speaks about his Devil Fruit as a "gift of fate" and touts it as a sign that he was chosen to stand above all others. Diablo is very accepting towards the outcomes of fate and believes that results and outcomes are the only things that matter. Because of this, he is very calm most of the time, taking his time unless danger is immediate. Abilities and Powers It was stated multiple times by Wolf, Ezio, as well as other members of the The Crime Pirates or members of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit that Diablo is the strongest member of Wolf's crew. His abilities and powers have been proven every time he has fought someone. In fact, except for Ezio, who managed to run away, no one was able to come out alive of a fight with Diablo. There are three steps to Diablo's abilities and powers. In the first step, he acts calm and prideful. He generally doesn't fight in this state, but if he's forced to, he usually aims for the quickest way to get rid of his opponents. The second step consists of Diablo "breaking free", as Wolf calls it. This is when Diablo's fighting spirit is awakened and when he unleashes his true power. It is said that not even Vice-Admirals can stop Diablo when he breaks out into one of his rampages that earned him his reputation. Diablo committed the most crimes while in this state. The third and most dangerous step to Diablo's abilities and powers happens rarely, mainly because of the trigger for it. The third step is only activated when someone finds out Diablo's identity and brings up something from his past. In this state, Diablo's eyes become blank and he starts screaming as he goes on an unstoppable rampage, not even being able to distinguish allies and enemies. Because of this, Wolf tries to keep Diablo hidden as often as possible and only bring him out into a fight when it's absolutely needed. One of the mysteries around Diablo is the fact he has a bounty poster with a fake name that was crossed. Ezio was able to find said bounty poster, but he couldn't come up with a good explanation why it was crossed out, despite the fact Diablo is still roaming free and was never caught to begin with. His theory is that, since someone was able to get Diablo under control, the Marine wanted to treat him as a case that was solved since it's almost impossible for them to catch him. Strength The main trait of Diablo's abilities and powers is his monstrous strength. It is unclear how far can his strength go, since all the displays of his strength were impressive feats. On more than one occasion, he was seen tearing through people's bodies with his bare hands or ripping them apart. As it was stated by Wolf, the force behind each of Diablo's blows can easily kill a normal person and it can incapacitate even the strongest of people. Some other of Diablo's impressive feats include lifting an entire building and throwing it at his opponent. The closest hint to Diablo's limit when it comes to his strength was when he attempted to lift a Marine battleship of the Special Unit. Then, the veins on his body were popping and he looked he was struggling. It is unknown if he could actually perform this incredible feat or not since he was stopped by the Special Unit members that were on the ship. By far the most impressive feats he performed are seen when he loses control, when he enters the third step. He was seen easily destroying buildings, cannonballs, swords and bullets with his bare hands, as well as everything and everyone that came close to him. Speed Unlike his strength, Diablo's speed is affected by his three states. While in the first step, Diablo moves around rather slowly, only performing some quick attacks occasionally. While he's in his second state, his speed increases and he starts dashing at his opponents in order to attack them. When he enters the third state, his speed almost matches up his strength. The most impressive feat of his speed is closing in on a Special Unit member that was almost a hundred meters away in just a second. However, it seems that even in the third state, he can't keep up this speed for extended periods of time. After witnessing Diablo's speed while in he's in the third state, Spyro, the fastest member of The Crime Pirates stated he wouldn't get in a contest of speed with him, which makes it safe to assume that Diablo's speed can rival that of Spyro's. Endurance No matter in which one of the three states he's in, Diablo has monstrous endurance that matches up with his strength. In many of his rampages, due to his reckless way of fighting, Diablo has sustained multiple injuries, but he never seemed fazed by any of them. The heaviest blows he ever took where the ones from Eder, when he almost lost one of his arms, however, he seemed unfazed by this as well and continued fighting, despite being in the second state, a state in which he still has control over his actions. His stamina seems limitless, as shown in all of his fights. Despite going on long, destructive rampages, he never showed a single moment of fatigue. Intelligence Diablo is an intelligent person, despite rarely having the chance to show it. He can sometimes be seen reading books with a rather abstract content, which intrigues Michel and makes him get even closer to Diablo. While he's involved in a fight, Diablo's intelligence is affected by the third states of his powers. In the first step, he's calm and collected, while in the second state, he starts bragging about his powers, about how he's the strongest in the world and starts talking about fate. He can also start making strategies if needed, as seen in his fight with Eder. In the third state, his intelligence suffers greatly because his anger take over, making him nearly unstoppable. Devil Fruit Diablo has eaten the Muishiki Muishiki no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to force others into doing one action unconsciously. Despite the fact he's never seen training, Diablo stated that he always practices with his Devil Fruit, it's just that the members of The Crime Pirates are unaware of it since he's forcing them to do things unconsciously. Because of the abilities of this Devil Fruit, Diablo considers himself to be invincible. That's mostly because even an experienced Haki user would have major problems trying to resist the effects of this Devil Fruit. The only major weakness of it is that the same person can't be affected for around ten seconds after the first action. While he's in the first two states, Diablo uses mostly this Devil Fruit ability to deal with his opponents. Against weak opponents, he usually uses it to force them to kill themselves in a way or another, while, against stronger opponents, he forces them into doing something that would leave a big opening for him to strike. In the third state, Diablo almost completely forgets about his Devil Fruit, focusing mainly on his destructive force instead. He can still activate his Devil Fruit ability unconsciously sometimes though. This Devil Fruit is the reason why Diablo considers himself a true emperor of the world, because he can make anyone do whatever he wants, like an absolute leader. He also calls his Devil Fruit a "gift of fate". Haki Diablo is the only known member of The Crime Pirates to possess all three types of Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki, the only other possible member to have Haoshoku Haki being Wolf. It is unknown when he awakened them, but he has an incredible mastery over all three of them. Kenbunshoku Haki Diablo doesn't have any impressive feats with this type of Haki, mainly because it's the one who uses the least. He usually chooses to rely on his own instincts and reaction speed over his Kenbunshoku Haki. However, in times of need, he was shown dodging multiple attacks from Eder using it. Busoshoku Haki The type of Haki which Diablo uses the most. He has long mastered the technique "Busoshoku: Koka" and is shown using it multiple times, mostly when he's in the second state. Even in the first and third state, he enhances most of his attacks with Busoshoku Haki, increasing the already destructive force of his attacks, according to Ezio. Haoshoku Haki This is the only type of Haki Diablo uses, consciously or unconsciously, in all three states. He uses it the most in the first state, when he tries to get rid of his opponents as fast as possible and in the third one, releasing a wave of Haoshoku Haki almost every time he screams. In the second state, he uses it rarely, mainly because he wants to enjoy a good fight while in that state. Category:Zoro-san